Sticker bops and Lollipops
by thecrimsondagger
Summary: Summary is too long for this segment so can be found inside. Rated M for language, violence and eventual sex scenes. Comments are always welcome and I hope you enjoy. Genres may change over time. Toshiro/OC and Kenpachi/OC pairings
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: They were born an anomaly, nothing like what the soul society had ever seen before. One with strength equal to a kenpachi, her nature just as volatile and ruthless. The other intelligent beyond her years, but unconventional and driven by near madness. Together they could find peace in their shared insanity, twins that were never meant to be. A decision gone very wrong.**

 **But, as the truth of their birth comes back to bite them and all that they have learned to hold dear and love is thrown into danger, are their sticker bops and Lollipops really enough to fight a war they wanted no part in?**

* * *

In this life, there are a number of categories that a soul can fall into in the course of their existence, an ever changing ebb and flow that shifts and alters with the consistency of time. With a single instance, a normal human can become a gifted soul, a being capable of extraordinary activities, or, with a single tragedy, can become a wondering spirit, cast adrift until peace is found and they are able to pass on.

A spirit unable to find peace after death is at risk of becoming a hollow, a creature consumed by pain and grief. It is the task of the soul reapers, souls that have passed on to the soul society. Their soul duty is to aide in the passing of the wandering spirits and to bring peace to those who have fallen to their own grief, to vanquish the hollows, prevent them from hurting others in their thirst for other souls and allow them to finally find eternal rest within the soul society.

However, our story starts with a shift in the dynamic, a single decision that gave birth to chaos and mayhem in the strangest of forms. Two hearts that beat as one, two minds intent on showing the soul society that being different is the new sexy.

* * *

The atmosphere felt tense, the captain lined up in their usual positions as the head captain continued the meeting. How had such a thing gone unnoticed by all in the soul society? A strong reiatsu, powerful enough to draw hollows in their masses, had been discovered by accident by the watcher of Karakura town. But, if that were so, then why had Ichigo Kurosaki not informed them of this presence?

"It is clear that, despite our reluctance to get involved too heavily with the affairs of the living world, something must be done about the soul that is causing these issues"

Toshiro furrowed his brows at those words. What did the head captain intend to do? Stepping forward slightly, he voiced his concerns as best as he could.

"What would you have done, Head Captain?"

"This soul has reportedly done nothing wrong. However, with power such as what has been reported, it is clear that a transition must be made. Captain Hitsugaya, arrange a small task force of your choosing, both to take out the growing hollow threat as well as to search for the cause of the problem… This soul will be brought into custody of the soul society and further investigated. Understood"

In unison, the captains bowed their heads, a confirmation of 'Sir' shared amongst them before they were granted permission to leave. Toshiro still felt troubled, he couldn't quite place it but something felt off about the entire situation, like a vital piece of information had been missed out in the report. He just couldn't think of anything that could have been missed.

"There is nothing to do about it until I am face to face with the problem… The usual task force should suffice"

Continuing onwards, he resolved to have his group together and through the senkaimon within the hour, failing to notice the eyes upon him within the shadows as he flash stepped away.

* * *

The breeze tickled against her skin as she looked up towards the sky, her sister beside her upon the roof as the pair lay in silence, simply choosing to take the time to enjoy the sun.

They knew they were different, had always known. From the moment they were old enough to comprehend, it had been clear. They were never apart, always seeming to be holding hands as they shut out the world around them. Both with hair half golden and half midnight black, their eyes a mismatched combination of forest green and baby blue.

"Hey, Miko?"

"What is it Kami?"

Kami sighed as she continued to look upwards, taking her sisters hand within her own as she spoke.

"Do you think all twins are like us?"

Miko frowned, finally choosing to look towards her sister as she gave a reassuring squeeze to the others hand. How could anyone be like them? They were an anomaly, no other way to describe it really.

"I doubt it, but that's how I like it. We're unique, just like everyone else in this world. No two people are the same and, despite everything, neither are we"

Kami couldn't help but smile a little at that. Miko was right, as usual.

"Yeah, I guess so. We're not completely the same, I suck at maths but you excel at it, but you suck at Music where as I rock"

Miko scowled as she slapped her sisters arm, causing the other to laugh out loud as she batted off the weak hit. Another difference, Kami was strength where Miko was intelligence.

"I guess it's not all bad… We might have to share the same body, but at least we have our own strengths and weaknesses"

Silence followed Kami's words as they returned to watching the sky from the roof of their home, Miko rolling her eyes as something caught her eyes and she was forced to sit up completely, eyes trained upon the crack in the sky. Not again.

"Hey, Kami… I think it's going to rain"

Kami followed her sisters line of sight as she groaned and pulled a single lollipop from her pocket, sticking the caramel flavoured treat into her mouth as she sat up also and noticed a separate disturbance within the sky. Why the hell was there a door opening up beside the crack that Miko had spotted?

"Looks like it. Fancy going for a walk… I'd take those stickerbops with you, just to be certain"

"Sounds good to me. Hope you have a backup for that lollipop"

The pair stood and began to climb down from the roof, excitement starting to bubble within both sisters as they began to walk away from the shop, shouting in unison behind them at the man stood within the doorway.

"We're going to play dad, don't wait up!"

The smile upon the man's lips was gentle as the pair vanished from his sight and the black cat came to sit beside him, tail swishing. He knew he didn't have to worry about the pair, they were unconventional but they were strong, just like he had intended. But that didn't mean he didn't worry at all.

"You should have stopped them Kisuke... There is a captain in the world of the living"

Looking down at the black cat, he sighed and shrugged his shoulders before turning to go back into the shop, his words trailing behind him as he went back to the counter.

"It was bound to happen one day Yoruichi. Even I can't stop the inevitable"


	2. Chapter 2

Light flooded their vision as the exit of the senkaimon opened and the four soul reapers stepped through and into the world of the living, Toshiro taking a deep breath to focus his senses as he searched the area for any signs of the reported reishi.

"This is strange. The report stated that the reishi could be felt at all times, like whoever possessed it had no control… I feel nothing"

"Maybe the reports were just bogus Captain, it's not the first time someone's made something up to make their job sound more interesting"

Toshiro felt his eye twitch at the flippant tone of his lieutenant, turning to face her slightly as he sent an annoyed glare her way.

"And you'd know that for certain would you?"

Matsumoto gave a nervous laugh as the icy aura of the small captain began to encompass the area, waving her hands frantically as she tried to cover her own slip of the tongue.

"Not at all Captain! I wouldn't dare make up a report to cover my own back after a night of drinking!"

"RANGIKU!"

Two pairs of eyes rolled at the sight both Captain and Lieutenant made as they listened to the two of them bicker, rapidly growing bored as one checked his nails and the other just scratched the back of his neck.

"Hey, hate to break up this bitching match but shouldn't we at least look for the supposed source of this reiatsu?"

Giving an embarrassed clearing of his throat, Toshiro stepped away from Matsumoto slightly, straightening his haiori slightly in an attempt to appear more dignified as he turned to both Ikkaku and Yumichika.

"Yes, of course. The report clearly states that it was fir…."

His words were cut short as an unwelcome cracking sound could be heard not far from their position, four sets of eyes all turning to see as the sky began to tear open and a horde of hollows began to flood out from within. Toshiro's eyes widened slightly at the number that continued to escape into the world of the living.

"How the hell is this possible! What could be attracting them?"

"It could be that strange reiatsu captain… It's faint but I can feel it growing and it's coming this way"

Ikkaku was right, if he focused enough then Toshiro could feel the presence growing gradually stronger, but now wasn't the time to think of such things. Gripping the hilt of their swords, the group prepared to move forward. There appeared to be no civilians within the area they stood, the hollows seeming to be coming straight for them as Toshiro lead the way to open the fight.

"We haven't got time to figure out the source of that spirit energy right now. Take the hollows out and then we shall identify the source of the reiatsu"

Each side began to rush at each other, their spirit pressures reaching higher as their swords and claws were raised up into the air and ready to strike, their goals the same: eliminate the other side.

"What the hell!"

Only a breath away from clashing their swords, both sides came to a halt and all eyes fell to two female figures as they walked carelessly through the centre of the fight, a set of earplugs split between them as they appeared oblivious to all but the music they shared between them and their hands clasped tight to each other.

Toshiro couldn't help but to notice the strangeness of their appearance. Identical in all their physical attributes with hair half golden and half midnight black, eyes both pale blue and green with skin as pale as moonlight. It was clear that they were twins but something set Toshiro on edge about the pair. Almost like they weren't completely human.

Toshiro began to panic as the pair came to a halt in the centre of the impending fight, the confusion and tension of the situation almost palpable as the girl on the left carefully removed a lollipop from her lips and looked directly towards the hollows whilst her counterpart let go of her hand and placed it deep into her pocket, turning bored eyes towards the soul reapers as they spoke in unison.

"Tsk… Hollows"

"Ugh… Soul reapers"

Toshiro's eyes widened at the pairs words, not sure whether to feel surprise or horror as the spirit pressure that his group had senses only moments before began to sky rocket and make itself known.

"What! These two were the source of the power readings? But I thought the report said that it was only a single reiatsu?"

Matsumoto's words had Toshiro on edge, causing him to focus as he watched the pair take on their battle stances, the first girl seeming to focus her power to the hand that held her lollipop whilst the other pulled a hand full of what appeared to be stickers from her pocket, covering her fingers with the strange things and focusing her own strength into both her hands.

"No. Can't you sense it? Their reiatsu is the same, combining to appear to be like a single force"

Kami smirked as she sent a quick glance to the white haired soul reaper before turning back to the fight as Miko's hands began to crackle with energy and the seemingly harmless stickers began to spark with raw power. Not to be left behind, Kami began to focus her energy more potently towards her own hand that held the lollipop, an explosion of raw reiatsu engulfing the pair.

"What the hell is going on? That combined spirit pressure is on captain level! How the hell have they stayed hidden till now?"

Ikkaku's shout echoed across the clearing at the dust cleared and revealed the pair, the other girl now holding what could only be described as a mace the size of her own body, it's appearance very much like the lollipop that she had held only moments before.

"You ready Miko?"

With a nod, Kami moved with a speed that left the soul reapers speechless, gripping her sister's ankles before spinning and launching her towards the horde of hollows before following quickly after, mace held high and ready to strike as Miko landed firm against the mask of the first hollow, a sticker planted firm against its face as she darted towards her next target, the sticker creating a cage of pure reiatsu around the hollows skull before exploding with enough force that the shards of the mask were sent flying into the masks of half a dozen hollows that surrounded it, their masks cracking with the sheer force of the missiles.

"No fair! Like hell I'm losing to your fucking stickers!"

Kami's growl of annoyance was met with a smug smile from her sister as she began to charge towards her own targets, pulling the mace behind her as she prepared her own attack and launched herself up as she slammed the weapon through the mask of her first hollow, the momentum of her attack sending her further into the fray as she continued to land her mace against any hollows that crossed her path.

The group of soul reapers could only watch as the pair effortlessly took out one hollow after another, occasionally screaming numbers at each other as it became apparent that they were having a contest to see who could beat the most.

"Are we really just going to stand here and let a pair of special humans do all the work?"

Yumichika seemed unimpressed as he and Ikkaku made to enter the fight, stopping only as Toshiro held his hand to halt the pair, a serious expression on his face as he refused to take his eyes away from the fight.

"Don't… By the looks of it, these two can more than handle this and I doubt they would refrain from attacking you also if you attempted to join. Can you see it in their eyes, the madness and the bloodlust? Something is wrong here, very wrong"

As he spoke, Miko began charging towards the final hollow, her sister rushing in from the other side as they appeared desperate to get the final target for themselves.

"Not on this side of hell!"

Kami spun her mace before launching it towards the hollow, her sister giving a scream of annoyance as it smashed clean through the creatures mask and signalled an end to the fight, Miko watching as Kami retrieved her weapon and allowed it to shrink back to nothing more than a lollipop before sticking it back in her mouth with a victorious smile to rival the death glare that Miko sent her way.

"I had that one you cheating bitch!"

"Awww, suck it up Miko. Besides, you won the last time remember"

With Kami's words, Miko smiled slightly and shrugged her shoulders, moving to stand beside her sister once more as they clasped their hands back together and turned their full attention upon the group of soul reapers.

"What should we do about these guys Kami?"

"Dunno… I'm all for another fight"

Kami's smile turned insane for a moment as Ikkaku shivered at the clear bloodlust within her eyes. It was almost as bad as his captain.

"You always want to fight! No. I think we should just go home"

With a groan of disappointment Kami nodded and the pair began to walk away in the direction that they had arrived from, turning only slightly once they were a good distance away to motion towards Toshiro and his group to follow.

"You'll learn nothing if you don't move forward"

"Follow us if you want answers"

With that, they continued to walk away, oblivious once more as Toshiro found his feet moving of their own accord, the others following after him as a strange feeling of anticipation washed through his being and he barely heard the exasperated words of his lieutenant.

"I'm not sure what I just saw but I know this: Those two are at least several messy buckets of insane"


	3. Chapter 3

The journey was silent as the group followed the twins, too tense to attempt conversation with the enigmas before them. Toshiro could only stare at them as he tried in vain to understand what he had seen. They were so similar, seeming to be perfect replicas of each other, but their personalities were the complete opposite, two sides of the same coin.

"You're wondering what we are, aren't you little captain?"

The twin on the left turned to face him slightly, mismatched eyes glowing with mischief as his cheeks flared red and he attempted to argue with her, only to be silenced by the other as she too turned to face him with a sly smile.

"I wouldn't argue with Miko, shorty, despite her lack of physical strength, she could easily outwit you"

He wanted to scream in frustration as they smirked in unison and turned away from him once more, Rangiku failing to stifle her giggles as the pair clasped hands and turned an all too familiar corner.

"We're back dad!"

"You have got to be shitting me!"

The four soul reapers stood in mystified horror at the sight before them. That same shop that was a go too point for any reaper on a mission in the living world, that same eccentric clog wearing bastard that just loved to tease them all the time stood waving at them from the shop entrance a huge grin upon his face as the twins moved to stand on both sides of him. It was a very twisted image for the reapers to process.

"Kisuke Urahara is 'dad'?!"

Kami scoffed, sending a scathing look towards the man beside her as she pulled a fresh lollipop from her pocket and smiled slightly at the flavour. Sour apple, her favourite.

"Hard to believe, right? This nut ball is our dad"

"Yeah. If we had an idea who our mother could be then I'd thank her for giving us the better side of the gene pool"

Miko joined in on the onslaught as they teased the man between them, neither seeming to care as he feigned hurt and tears, leaving the soul reapers before them even more confused as the scene unfolded before them. Well at least they could trust on Urahara to be as weird as ever. But seriously, how had he kept two daughters a secret and how the hell could they not know who their mother was? Toshiro was about to ask, but was cut short as Kisuke upped his emotional façade and blurted something that very nearly had them all on their asses with exasperation.

"Kamiko! How can you be so cruel to your old man, haven't I been a wonderful daddy-kins, haven't I always been there for you both?"

Kami scowled at the use of the name, Miko clutching her fist before she sent Urahara flying into a wall as Miko yelled at the over bearing man.

"Which one of us are you even speaking too right now? You named us BOTH Kamiko because you couldn't be bothered thinking of another name when your crazy fucking experiment created two beings instead of one!"

"And what the hell is with insisting upon that name? We aren't six anymore you derange moron!"

Toshiro's head felt like it might explode as the three continued to argue… or rather, the twins yelled at Urahara and he simply behaved like normal, a sneaky smile on his lips and a cheerful gleam in his eyes behind the fake tears. It was clear he liked to wind the two up. Rangiku, Ikkaku and Yumichika could only rub their temples from the headache forming with all the headaches and the broken flow of information. So Urahara was their dad but they didn't know their mother. That was the easy part, but then what the hell did they mean by the whole same name and experiment creating two rather than one?

"Quite it! Look, as nice as it must be for you three to share this bonding experience, my head is pounding from listening to you all go crazy. So, just tell us, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!"

Three sets of eyes turned to Toshiro at his outburst, Kami holding Urahara in a headlock as Miko ground her knuckles into his scalp. They had completely forgotten about their guests as they straightened up and Urahara renewed his jovial smile, placing a hand on each of his daughter's shoulders, much to their shared annoyance.

"Ah, my apologies. But I don't think this is the best place to talk about this… would anybody care for some tea? We just got a fresh batch of jasmine and ginger in if you would be interested? I've been told it's an excellent batch"

* * *

Sitting around the little kotatsu table, all eyes were on the unlikely little family as each seemed more concerned with sipping their tea than explaining themselves or supplying any form of answer to their curious guests.

"You were right dad. This Jasmine tea is great, such a wonderful aroma"

Miko's praise had Urahara grinning from ear to ear as he poured her a fresh cup and made to do the same for Kami, who simply shook her head and pointed towards the guests, breaking the cosy atmosphere.

"As great as the tea is, I'm on a time scale and so is Miko. We have training to do and these soul reapers want answers so just give them what they came for so they can leave us alone… You know we don't like reapers"

Urahara could only sigh as the twins simply nodded in agreement and chose that moment to stand, not waiting for permission to leave as both took their tea and left the room, intent on starting their training and escaping the company they were in as their dad chose that moment to answer the questions that needed to be answered.

"I'm sorry about my daughters… Truth is that they've had very few good experiences with soul reapers. They had to see what Ichigo went through when Rukia was sentenced to execution, knowing that they couldn't help without being discovered. The number of times since then that we've had to erase the memory of soul reapers that run into them on missions is ridiculous…. Though I guess it was inevitable that some of those reapers would slip through and send would back to the soul society.

As you heard before, Kami and Miko weren't born by normal methods. In fact, they were created in almost the same way that Mayuri created lieutenant Nemu, except that I took both the DNA of myself and an anonymous female donor that wished to remain off the record for the experiment. I took all the best qualities of both samples, mostly strength, speed and intelligence. I dreamed of making the perfect soul reaper, a vessel for spirit energy unlike any known before.

But the experiment did not go as planned, the sheer amount of reiatsu that I tried placing within the small vessel of a new born baby couldn't be contained and the cells mimicked that of twins, splitting everything I had dreamed of in two, even their features are split in half. I had chosen the name Kamiko once I knew the child would be a girl because I believed she would be a blessing, I still believe they are a blessing, but whilst Kami has superior strength and Miko has intelligence far beyond her years, they can't be apart… the results would be a disaster"

Everyone listened as Urahara answered every question he thought they may have had, none noticing the two that hid behind the sliding doors that led to the training area, both knowing that those soul reapers would never understand as Kami pulled her sister in for a hug, her words barely a whisper in the others ear.

"We're different Miko, and sometimes it's difficult to deal with and for others to understand, but that doesn't give anyone the right to judge us. Different isn't always a bad thing, don't forget that"


End file.
